Cherry Blossoms Sakura
by Anime-lova00
Summary: Yuri considers herself the luckiest girl in the world but things abruptly changes and her life turns upside down when she gets an unexpected birthday present. Sad romance, pairings: TezFujYou in a love triangle. Yuri's in first person to fit pairings
1. Prologue

Part 1 – My birthday 

I was an early riser and before the sun could rise from the horizons to spread its warmth to everything it touches, I was already dressed and slowly parted the curtains. With the window thrown wide open and the early breeze rustling the drapery, I sniffed the floral scent or spring and stared at the beautiful scene that unfolded before me.

Still a hint of darkness lingered, preserved in shadows in the lining of the dark leaves. The grass rustled and the flowers opened their petals wide, ready to welcome the sun. A picture perfect, almost undisturbed peace reigned over what I saw and myself. Like the rest of nature, I awaited eagerly for the first hint of sunrays to shine out from the horizon.

Leaning out and unnaturally serene, I saw the golden orb floated clear off the ground and into the sky, immediately turning the greyish sky a blue of the most purest blue and the dank clouds to look like hovering cotton. The shadows imbedded into the leaves vanished and a stronger gust of wind rejoiced, causing the sapling grass and flora to dance and rejoice with it.

Somehow, I just knew that this was the perfect time, the perfect place to make a wish. Nothing extraordinary, nothing new, just simply something that meant a lot to me. Of course, if I mentioned it – it wouldn't come true and that would be a great shame. So, I treasured the little secret and the tranquillity was broken as my mother ordered me downstairs.

"Yuri! Come downstairs, breakfast's ready."

My mother's usually mellow voice sounded a little screechy compared to the soft silence that I had observed and little reluctantly, I closed the windows and ran downstairs. My mother was dressed in a tight, crop top covered with leopard spots and black leggings that stuck to her skin like glue. As always, her hair was a different colour today; it was no surprise that she decided to have stiff, orange curls that was pinned onto her hair for spring.

Looking breezy and bright, my mum gestured at the table that was ladled with plates of chocolate-chip pancakes, toast, eggs, (sunny-side up) and sausages altogether with fresh garden salad and orange juice. First, I was uneasy as I saw the pile of food that was meant to be my breakfast but my mum's dazzling smile encouraged me to at least eat as much as a could.

I picked up a well-polished fork and started in surprise. To usual teenagers a polished fork isn't much to be startled about - but my mum, being an over-enthusiastic artist never did anything _normal _unless she could somehow make it into her style. Her 'creative' style that said was a fire to her unlimited imagination. Apparently, it gave her inspiration for her works of art that she needed to provide.

Usually, my mum's work of art took a lot of attention and time so something so trivial as a fork was often just dumped in a dishwasher and randomly wiped so that someone can use it. So a sparkling utensil did make me realise how my mum really wanted my birthday to be special and how she wanted me to know that she _did _care although her work was effort and time-consuming.

I gave her a weak smile and started with the pancakes. Her cooking was all right so I nibbled at it slowly but I really wasn't hungry. "So, what are you doing today?" My mum asked me cheerfully as I turned half-heartedly towards the salad. I shrugged, trying to appear neutral "I'm going out today," I replied casually before sipping some orange juice, as an afterthought I added, "well…unless he forgets."

My mother, who had just been examining her rainbow-coloured fingernails glanced at me sharply, "He?" she asked shrewdly.

I smiled, "It's just Syuusuke,"

My mother looked assured, "Oh, Fuji-kun?" she asked whilst she started luring Pom-Pom out of her hiding place. Pom-Pom was an ugly oddball of a cat, all streaky and her face pushed in like someone punched it. I wouldn't blame whomever it is, if they had - she was really annoying, always ripping up something and basking in the sun.

"Yup, he's going to pick me up."

"Alright, okay." My mum said distractedly as Pom-Pom nearly swiped at her face since she was crouching down to her level. I rolled my eyes, exasperated and nearly jumped when my cell-phone rang. Peering at the screen, I could see it was Syuusuke calling. I flipped the swivel open and pressed the phone against my ear, "Hey," I greeted first before I saw my mum getting bitten by Pom-Pom.

"Hi Yuri,"

"Syuusuke, you haven't forgotten have you?"

"Forgot what?"

"Hmmm…you sound suspicious,"

"Saa…why don't you find out for yourself?"

"What?"

"You could open the door for me,"

I smirked, although Syuusuke couldn't see me,

"Say please and ring the doorbell like everyone else," I ordered as I raced across to our front red door.

"Please," he said gently and I heard the doorbell ring.

I was practically beaming as I wrenched the door open and flew into his arms. Syuusuke, who had had his arms full with a bouquet of blood-red roses and a box of chocolates started in surprise but he smiled more brightly as he saw it was me.

"For you," he said with a slight sardonic tone beneath his sweet manner.

I took the flowers and the chocolate and kissed him gently on the cheek, "thanks,"

"No problem,"

I smelt the roses and immediately bustled to prepare a vase for them. Syuusuke waited patiently as I arranged the flowers prettily and snatched my handbag. I clung to his arm, "Let's go,"

He nodded and said his farewell to my mum, who was nursing her wounds from Pom-Pom. She was a vicious cat that should have been left at the pound but mum had been soft hearted with the ugly thing.

So we left the house casually with the warm sun shining down on us. Syuusuke had his usual smile on his face and we strode out of my street and down towards the busy part of town where there were cafes, shops and malls. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him as I fumbled with the chocolate box that I managed to slip in my handbag.

"Your favourite place," he said slyly,

"You mean, _your _favourite place," I replied dryly,

He shrugged, "It could be _our _favourite place,"

I gave him a smile that only hastened him a bit more to show me my surprise. I was really excited but merely just happy that he was here with me, talking about family, friends…tennis.

I loved tennis, since I was a regular at Seigaku tennis club…the girl's one I mean since Syuusuke is considered the tennis prodigy with the boys. I scoffed when he told me but he only smiled at me mildly like he always did.

Now that I peer at his soft, bright face silently, I've always wondered how Syuusuke could be so patient with people. Sure when he was angry, he was scary but the sheer calm and the sheer endurance he had was unbelievable.

Me, on the other hand cannot take an insult without returning it spiced up a bit. I always try to be honest with my feelings and to people and that had led to quite a few numbers of boys taking fancy into me but to people like Syuusuke, I would probably be just referred to as 'hot-headed'.

However, he was my boyfriend and a too-good-to-be-true kind of one that sort of made me feel uncomfortable about how he would meet another girl that would be just like him. Sweet, temperate, serene and he would leave her for me. Syuusuke had been the only person that really helped me get through the death of my dad and from then on, he had just been a significant person to me. Always there to support me and to help me. To think about it, I had given him so little in return.

As this thought crossed my mind, I grew red with guilt. Syuusuke, who had just led me in front of ice-cream stall peered at me, "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw me, looking downcast. I quickly smiled and looked up at him, Syuusuke always made me smile, I guess that smile he wears all the time rubs off onto other people. Really – I must be strong for him, no matter what.

"Wait, Syuusuke." I said as I got another bright idea.

"Hmmm?" he asked as the signal turned green.

"Here," as I tugged at him to keep walking again, I slipped a pretty, flowery letter into a pocket on his jacket.

"Can I read it now or is it some kind of surprise as well?" he asked curiously before I pulled out a small block of milk chocolate.

"Here," without waiting for him to answer, I gleefully placed it in his mouth.

With his mouth full of chocolate, he was silent as he gave me a bemused look before continuing to cross the road, the smell of burning tar getting stronger as the sun beat more forcefully onto us.

Only when we neared the other side of the road, I realised that the letter I had slipped was half out of his pocket since I had brushed across it to give Syuusuke a chocolate. Soon, only a paltry breeze was all it took for the pink paper to soar out of his pocket and land gracefully in the middle of the road where we had just passed. Syuusuke swallowed the chocolate, "Wait," was all he said as he went to retrieve it.

The envelope had been rustled open and the letter was half out of it. Curiously, Syuusuke took it out and his piercingly sharp, icy sky-blue eyes started skimming the paper in that crouched position. That was when I saw the green pedestrian light turn red and my heartbeat started to pound in my ear. Everything after that seemed to have run in slow motion as I saw a car round a bend and come straight for Syuusuke.

The car was tearing down the bend in monstrous speed and Syuusuke had just stood up with amusement as he had read the contents of my letter and when he pocketed it again - he turned his head to see the car. For once, I could clearly see the emotions scrolling on Syuusuke's face as first shock, realisation, horror and panic flickered on his face fleetingly. He stood there, transfixed, as the glinting blue metal front rapidly emerged bigger and bigger…

The sun was merciless as it blocked away everything else. All I could see was the bright, piercing light on Syuusuke and the car that was only a few feet away from hitting him. No, this couldn't really be happening, I thought with disbelief but as the picture didn't disappear and the slow motion grew faster and faster, real fear and terror seized me.

Instinctively I dashed across the road, not looking if other cars were coming, not caring about anything except Syuusuke standing right there, rooted to the spot. With great force and determination I shoved him clear out of the way just as I saw the car inches from my face – It was so close to me now that I could see the dust particles on the shining metal.

I heard a screeching of breaks, people shouting, the sun burning in my eyes and as I closed them an unknown sensation took hold of me…

The wind, my very breath was knocked out of me…

I felt like I was flying, I was thrown –

I felt my body freezing and growing stiff

I drowned in darkness…

It grew black.


	2. In darkness

Part 2 

Uncomfortable, bright light filtered through my eyelids. With a painful jolt, I opened my eyes and spluttering, sat up in a strange, white bed. I immediately regretted it because my head started to sting and a very forbidding scene opened up in front of me. I saw white almost everywhere. Walls were a bleached white; the sheets starch white, white curtains, spotless – wait, what was I wearing?

A blue and white checked uniform? What was going on? I nearly screamed in frustration. Beds all around me all a metre apart. Some had a little dressing table for a few get-well cards and flowers. The room was also a blinding white with a few warmer blue colours. The room seemed so neat and formidable that the question - what I was doing here – just made my head hurt even more.

So you could just understand my surprise as I saw the top of somebody's head just to my right. I nearly yelped and jumped two metres in the air! I peered from the bed I was currently in, scared to move as I saw straight but ruffled, soft brown hair and saw the figure with his head buried in his hands and hunched. Hmmm, probably this person might know where I am. "Um…excuse me," I began.

The person whipped his head out of his hands in a flash. He stared at me with narrowed most piercing sky-blue eyes I had ever seen. Then it widened and his face broke into a sorrowful grin. "You're awake," he said softly as I continued to stare in confusion. "Yes, I am but could you just tell me where I am? I'm a bit lost."

The shock was really obvious on his face so I tried to explain.

"Well – you see – I know this might really sound strange but I can't remember anything. There's this black gap and I'm here. You must think I'm crazy but I'm really…" I hastily bit my lip, I almost blurted out that I was scared. Scared out of my wits – beyond anyone's imagination. I didn't know who I was, whom I know. There was a dark, deep chasm in my mind and I was totally lost…I was blank…I was scared.

The utter shock did not leave his face as he repeated, "You – can't – remember – anything?"

"Yes," I replied, a little annoyed, "So if you could just tell me where I am – it's a start."

He continued to stare at me and I grew quite self-conscious because he was quite handsome with gentle features (except his eyes, which were just mesmerising) and the most comfortable and familiar air about him. Unexpectedly, he had trouble saying the words that seemed to be choked tight in this throat, "Then – you don't remember who I am?"

"No," my brow furrowed, "Am I meant to?"

I felt extremely guilty as I saw his shock become replaced with hurt that overwhelmed his lovely face. "I was your…your…" he paused.

"My what?" I asked impatiently.

He shut his eyes for a moment, "I was your – close – friend," he mumbled, barely audible.

"Really?" I almost shouted. I cleared my throat hurriedly, "I mean – that's so strange…I mean…"

There was awkward silence as I tried to grasp the concept. It wasn't happening.

I just looked wildly around the room to just start a different conversation with him. I noticed lovely blooming crimson roses in a vase on the little dressing table next to me. "These flowers are very beautiful," I commented as the boy just continued to gaze at me with confused yet most grieving eyes. I didn't mean to but the attention was getting on my nerves. I needed find information fast and get out of here fast; the more time passed I grew paranoid.

"I'm glad you like them – I gave them to you on your birthday…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "I guess you don't remember."

"My birthday?" I nearly choked. "What birthday?" I asked again more urgently.

"Your birthday where I was taking to your favourite place…_our _favourite place…"

"Wait, _our _favourite place?" I asked – stopping him again.

His eyes widened and he hastily mended his sentence, "No, I meant we were just going out for your birthday to this café when you had a car accident…"

Suddenly this was too much to handle, I had kept quiet when he claimed to be a close friend of mine but this was just a bit too much, "How can I believe you?" I asked abruptly.

He looked at me surprised, "What do you mean?"

I stared at him, "I mean – for all I know you could be conning me or…"

His face whitened and I immediately regretted what I said. He was the only one who could help me now and I just had to go ahead and wreck it. I sighed in disbelief.

"But Yuri…we were - " he was unable to finish his sentence.

I glanced at his face once more, avoiding his penetrating eyes but saw what suspiciously looked like tear tracks that had apparently made their way down his cheeks. Oblivious, I reached down and tried to touch the track to see if it was real or wet. As I touched his smooth skin, I suddenly realised how rude I had been and tried to retrieve my hand like it was burned.

I wasn't successful – quick as a flash he held my hand in a tight grip.

I heard a gasp come out of my mouth. This time I was forced to gaze into his worried eyes and somehow I knew he was telling the truth and I also knew that those tear tracks were real. He had been crying over something bad – like a car accident he had just mentioned.

I sagged visibly as I withdrew my hand even though his touch was warm and comforting, "I'm sorry – I believe you…it's just that…"

I felt my own tears forming in my eyes. It was so frustrating! This feeling of such hopelessness was too much for me.

The boy who was my close friend had been sitting on a stool but now he stood up. Now I could see he was the same age as me and a little taller but it made him look more powerful and handsome. I shuddered, what was I thinking? Maybe the car accident had muddled my senses as well.

He looked at with a very cold expression as if he had just decided something then he slipped his hand underneath the sheets of this spotless white bed and held my hand reassuringly again. "It's going to be alright," he said. So short words except I really felt at peace – that is – until two people walked into the room.

A tall, grim man in a similar _white _uniform with a clipboard, glided into this _ward_ and next to him was a blubbering old lady who didn't dress like an old lady at all. Her clothes were really showy and her hair was a bright magenta. "Miss Yuri?" the man inquired. I had heard my _close friend_ using my name so I guessed that was me. I nodded slowly – I still had that skull-splitting headache.

"I've got some distressing news for you,"

I felt my chest tighten. Did my internal organs get damaged from the car accident? Was I disabled – to think about I haven't stood up or tried to move that much yet.

"You're suffering under a psychological disturbance at the moment called amnesia. Test results clearly, to our relief, shows that this is only temporary."

As I looked totally blank, the (I presumed) _doctor _cleared his throat, "You have lost your memory due to a great shock or injury. I am glad to say it is only due to great shock so once that is settled I am sure you would remember everything perfectly."

"I see…" was this man nuts? Of course I knew I had lost my memory, I couldn't remember anything the first thing after I woke up!

The doctor sighed in relief, "Well I am glad you take this quite easily. Most our patients in this state would be so suspicious of us and accuse us of trickery since they are so vulnerable. (I glanced guiltily at the boy) I can imagine the fright you care going through but your mother here," he gestured towards the woman, "Can help you while you have temporary amnesia,"

As I only goggled at him and the woman, he nodded politely, "I'll leave you some quality time," was all he said as he left the room. The soft tapping of his feet was still heard as he disappeared down the aisle.

The woman who had the straight, shocking pink hair approached me and the first thing she did was have me in a crushing hug.

I gasped for air but she had me smothered in tears as well. "I was so worried! They all presumed you were dead! Oh, oh – thank the lord – anything! Oh, my…my…" she gave me time to inhale as she blew her nose noisily on a handkerchief. I hurried looked at the boy who was just observing the scene quietly.

"Um…mother," I was unfamiliar with the term, "Can you kind of explain to me…"

"Oh, yes – sorry dear! I was just so glad! It was a tragic accident. It was on your birthday too. You and Fuji-kun were just going out for a surprise when that damned car hit you! Oh, we need to explain so many things! So little time and I am afraid I have to continue sending you to school despite the problems…exams you see – highly important they insisted!"

"Wait, exams?" I asked, becoming a little panicked.

"Yes, I am so glad that Fuji-kun is in your class – he can get you through everything in school. That would just leave me to go through everything about our home and …oh my, so much to do – so little time. Fuji-kun – I'm very sorry but I need your assistance to support Yuri at times like this, can you help me?"

I saw my _mother _turn to the boy and plead for his help.

He nodded impassively.

I presumed he was Fuji – so …I racked my brains…I would be calling him Fuji-san.

"Thank you Fuji-san," I said barely audible but he heard it.

He cocked his head in my direction and looked surprised, "Fuji-san?" he asked,

"I can obviously remember basic knowledge like that," I retorted a little crossly for if I couldn't remember absolutely _everything _then I would be like a dummy!

However, the look on his face told me that, that was not what he was questioning but I did not have time to find out or ponder about it. My mother was already making plans to get me out of this _hospital_.


	3. Before school

Part 3 

After a few check-ups the doctor 'okayed' me and I was able to leave. My 'mother' was talking about how exhausting a coma must have been but the truth I do not remember at all. I restrained myself from telling her that except when the doctor had flashed a light in my eyes, I was just suddenly drawn into this heat as the sun scorched into my eyes…the screech of the wheels and the metal glaring at me…

I gasped and I think my mother had wrapped a protective arm around me. The doctor _had _shaken his head but he still allowed me to go so now I was in a car with my mum and Fuji-san. I looked out but found that the way to the house was not at the least bit familiar and a bit too complicated for my taste. Oh well, I must cope right now. Tall, respective buildings and houses whizzed by and even a park but I was still blank.

My mother kept on peering at me nervously and I was kind of irritated except Fuji-san was just looking out the window impassively so that kind of reassured me that this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. We finally stopped in front of a stylish Japanese house and I tried to recall the route we took from the hospital but to my great annoyance, I couldn't.

I just followed the pair in through the gate, a lovely well-kept garden and in to a roomy house with a spacious kitchen and another storey high.

I couldn't help running my hands along the counter-tops of the kitchen and staring around at the comfortable, timber-floored residence, "So this is my house…" I echoed.

My mom put hung up the car keys and grinned tentatively, "Uh…so, do you like it?"

I turned around and gave her a nod and I saw her eyes grow watery again. She sniffed, "Oh, honey – I'm just so glad to see you back…"

As I just stood there, she realised that I still didn't know my way around the house.

"Oh, uh – well, Fuji-kun can see you to your room while I give Pom-pom some lunch."

I stared at her quizzically, "Pom-pom?"

"Our cat," my mom supplied immediately…then I saw the ugly thing crawl out from under the sofa and I nearly screamed in surprise.

Fuji-san saw my discomfort and he gestured me to go up the stairs. I accepted and ended up in my room.

It was really 'wow'. Large and full of room there was a cute blue bed, desk and lots and lots of photos. Some with writing on them - others with pretty frames. They were pasted everywhere, on the walls – on desks… There was a flower rug on the floor and really modernised yet stylish lamps and shelves full of books. Near the swivel chair was a school bag dumped unceremoniously on the floor and one part of the wall was the wardrobe with mirror-doors.

I walked around and started looking closely at the photos. Most of them were of me and Fuji-san so I couldn't help wondering out loud.

"Were we really good friends?" I asked again.

Fuji smiled reassuringly, "Yeah,"

I happened to look at one that said in sprawly writing, 'Cricket Creek – where Fuji found out I was scared of frogs,'

It was a sticker photo with a frog nestled in my hair and Fuji trying to take it out. I looked really sour.

"Am I scared of frogs?" I asked, puzzled.

Fuji shrugged and when I saw another photo and turned to question him – he was gone.

I sighed, everything was so confusing.

"Yumiko! I made some lunch!"

My mom's voice floated up so I just took another look around before going downstairs.

Fuji-san was gone so I didn't ask.

My mom suddenly looked very business-like, if that's what you can say about a woman who had her cheeks streaked with acrylic paint.

"Okay, although you're a patient – after a week, you have to go back to school whether you recollect your memory or not."

I started to protest, "But I don't - "

She smiled as he cut me off, "Fuji-kun will walk you to and from home and he's in your class so I trust he'll help you out,"

I bit my lip; somehow I didn't want to become too reliant on him.

"Oh, and I will be in my art studios so when you come home, grab some lunch and have a break before you do your homework. That's practically it."

I sank lower in my chair as I stared at my rice. "Hai,"

My mom smiled, "Great! Then I suggest you get some rest as soon as you finish lunch, you had a rough time."

I nodded dolefully as I hardly touched my food. I excused myself and dashed upstairs.

When I threw myself on my bed, I just found myself crying.

The most frustrating thing, I realised, was to have no past, no present and no future.


End file.
